


Семь дней изобилия

by Dobymona



Category: ['Bangtan Boys (BTS)', ] - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Religion, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dobymona/pseuds/Dobymona
Summary: Хранитель Пак Чимин и скрывающийся от королевской стражи Мин Юнги, который находит спасение и укрытие в маленьком храме.
Relationships: Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Kudos: 5





	Семь дней изобилия

**Author's Note:**

> Безумно рада, что работа выходит в свет.   
> Отдельное спасибо моей соавторке, ХанСан. Люблю вас❤️
> 
> * Мель — деревянная баночка

Под ногами острые камни и частые колючки, что впиваются в лицо, но человек в капюшоне не собирается сбавлять темп. Внизу раскинулась бездна, на дне которой он когда-то стоял и имел воистину великий выбор: лезть на скалу, или же пойти в обход.

Второй вариант был более безопасным и разумным, но затрачивал чересчур много времени, а ещё был слишком простым для сбежавшего преступника.  
Королевская стража не станет любезно дожидаться, пока ты сбежишь по отвесной скале. Она пустится следом, крича пафосное: «Именем Короля, приказываю остановиться!».

Наивные.

Не для того за плечами сейчас самая ценная реликвия государства, чтобы покорно отдать в те руки, из которых он буквально вырвал её зубами. Больше половины пути позади. Руки давно стёрлись в кровь, а кожаные сапоги ещё на второй день побега износились. Попадись ему торговец, клянущийся здоровьем своей матушки о качестве сапог, лично пустит на пару обуви. Она точно будет прочнее, нежели эта.

Для него по-прежнему оставалось секретом, как королевские крысы очнулись только тогда, когда солнце было в зените, ведь пьедестал с реликвией опустел ещё ночью. Хвалебная стража и наблюдательность подвела несчастных имперских.

Вот уже как три луны за ним никто не гонится, но он упорно продолжает бежать в попытке спастись. Соврёт, если скажет, что бесстрашно готов встретиться с преследователями и стойко стоять за богатство в мешке. Лишнее безрассудство и упование на удачу не помогали никогда, поэтому и сейчас он не готов потратить жалкие часы для сна, если можно ближе приблизиться к границе.

В ту ночь, когда дело было сделано, и даже кобыла с королевской конюшни украдена, он гнал её нещадно, пока бедное животное жалобно не заржало. Ему невероятно повезло, что лошадь была дрессированной для скачек, и после того, как он перестал сжимать её бока стременами, поскакала даже быстрее, чем до этого. Всю ночь он без перерыва скакал, стараясь выиграть как можно больше времени.

В следующую ночь он решил избавиться и от лошади, и скинуть с себя хвост. Граница была ещё не близко, но на скаку придётся выбирать широкие дороги, где его будет легче отыскать. Поэтому двинувшись на север, что прямо противоположно его маршруту, разжёг два костра, позволив дыму подняться в небо.  
Скинув плащ и начинив его листьями, ветками, чем придётся и привязав чучело к седлу лошади, он погнал её к северу. Имперские не слепые, но это поможет ему выиграть время.

Когда за скалой зашумело море, и он почувствовал как солёный воздух лижет ему щёки, стало ясно, что он на границе. Королевство не смогло отвоевать себе выход в порт, оставив эту привилегию соседнему государству, и это радовало ровно также, как и огорчало. По морю было бы быстрее, — выбирать не приходится.

В планах белый лист, но первостепенной задачей стояло спрятаться, пока шумиха не утихнет. Так ведь она не утихнет. Зная прихвостней короля, они точно не успокоятся. Однако, чем больше они ищут и не достигают результата, тем больше шансов сбежать от них. Пересечь границу сейчас слишком опасно, он хоть и старался быть осторожным, но если хоть один болтливый язык торговца залепечет о нём хоть слово, то его голова будет мячом катиться по эшафоту. Он слишком молод, чтобы умереть в нищете. Не в этой жизни точно.

Наверху более холодный воздух и сильный ветер, поэтому приходится вцепиться ещё сильнее в небольшие выступы. Рискнув, он поднимает голову и блаженно осознаёт, что осталось совсем чуть-чуть. Что за этой скалой? Неясно. Что бы там ни было, оно точно безопаснее, чем меч, занесённый над головой.

Из двух зол он выбирает меньшее. Или то, в случае которого останется жив.

Хватаясь за очередной выступ и уже ловко подтягиваясь, он на секунду теряется, когда перед глазами оказываются не сырые скалы, пропитанные солёным воздухом и покрытые мхом, а горизонт.

Хмурое серое небо смотрело спокойно и безжизненно, находясь так близко, что можно было протянуть руку и коснуться густых облаков. Он облегчённо заваливается вперёд, делая последний рывок, отползая от обрыва подальше. Невероятно. Он смог.

«Это только полпути», — подумал он.

Сейчас не время расслабляться. Он тяжело встаёт, понимая, что перехвалил свою физическую силу, ведь секунду назад действовал только на инстинктах, подгоняемый страхом. Поэтому сейчас еле разгибается, чувствуя, как сильно дрожат колени, а руки болезненно саднят.

Поднимает глаза, смотрит вперёд и в этот момент осознаёт, как сильно его любят там, наверху.

— Эй, а у тебя есть чувство юмора, — говорит он, поднимая глаза к небу, и кривя губы в ухмылке, с нервным смешком.

Перед ним сейчас стоит на самом краю скалы ветхий, обветшалый, с покосившимися стенами и видными даже отсюда щелями, храм поклонения Богине.

И правда смешно.

Деревянная дверь с противным скрипом открывается, являя его взору темноту с еле различимыми силуэтами, и лишь в центре храма, откуда-то сверху прорывался столб блёклого света, в лучах которого плясала пыль, придавая этому зрелищу ещё больше особенности.

Глаза спустя какое-то время привыкают к темноте, и в этой, как оказалось, видимой черноте, он различает помещение средних размеров, с высоким потолком, у одной стены которого стоит потрескавшаяся статуя Богини. Она смотрит своими глазами без зрачков, представляя из себя лишь красивый кусок мрамора, что не может знать ничего ни о прошлом, ни о будущем.

Она лишь стоит в настоящем, понимая, что совсем скоро сломается, когда потолок храма обрушится, и все её божественное проведение спадёт.

Он подходит к ней ближе, чувствуя в этом непонятно откуда взявшееся волнение и смотрит в бездушные глаза.

Богиня Изобилия, которая по преданию является началом всего существующего, но на деле просто кусок мрамора, из которого опытный скульптор изваял привлекательную молодую женщину. По Священному Писанию, Богиня явилась в период Вечной Темноты, озарила всепоглощающую пустоту своим прекрасным ликом, практически уничтожила Её. Но маленькая капля Темноты осталась в живых, и Богиня сотворила из неё человеческую женщину, подобную себе, но сделала её смертной. Смертная Женщина приклонила голову перед своей создательницей, и стала проповедовать Её культ.

Нарушивший покой храма давно не верил в эти бредни, считая божественное предание неплохой сказкой на ночь.

— И зачем ты привела меня сюда? — его шёпот в тишине храма показался слишком громким, поэтому он дёрнул плечом.

Мягкой поступью, практически бесшумно, однако был слышен еле различимый шелест одежды, раздались шаги сзади, которые остановились напротив его спины. Застыли совсем легко и правильно, будто каждый день сюда врывается государственный преступник, и такое в порядке вещей.

Он выдыхает, рассчитывая расстояние. Два. Столько шагов ему надо, чтобы перерезать неизвестному горло.

Кто бы это ни был, он очень храбр. Либо глуп.

— Что привело вас сюда? — высокий, тонкий голос, с чересчур спокойными нотами отразился от стен, и врезался в его уши, успокаивая его тоже.

Он разворачивается, скидывая с головы капюшон от плаща, и перед ним предстаёт _создание_ , облаченное в чёрную сутану. Руки _создания_ держат Писание, приложив его к груди, как самое ценное, что осталось в этом месте. По его спокойному и размеренному тону можно было подумать, что он абсолютно равнодушен и хладнокровен к происходящему, и волнует его это не больше, чем паутина в углу храма.

Но _его_ не провести. По чересчур сильно сжимающим Писание пальцам и напряжённым плечам, что будто застыли на вдохе, стало ясно, что здесь пахнет страхом. Сильным страхом. Криво замаскированным, оттого и распознать легче.

Скользнув выше, взгляд натыкается на невероятно хорошенькое лицо, с неприлично пухлыми губами и гладкой кожи, для мужчины. Глаза большие тёмные, и смотрят нервно, дёргано, практически не моргая, стараясь не упустить даже вздоха вторгнувшегося. Выглядит чересчур юным для такого одеяния.

— Хочу остаться и познать наставления Богини, — он даже не скрывает смешка и оскала, расцветающих на лице от своих же слов.

Юноша в рясе немного расслабляется и на его лице появляется лёгкая, понимающая улыбка, и после короткого кивка он говорит:

— Богиня готова Вас принять. Пойдёмте со мной.

Священослужитель разворачивается и собирается направиться вглубь, в другую незнакомую темноту храма, как его окликают.

— Погоди, — фамильярно говорит тот, — Как мне к тебе обращаться?

Тёмные брови взлетают вверх, и он задумчиво закусывает губу, бегая взглядом по полу храма, но всё же поднимает свой заметно потерянный взгляд.

— Хранитель Пак. А как мне называть тебя, дитя?

— Дитя? — в голосе слышится раздражение.

— Дитя. Все мы дети Богини.

— Юнги. Мин Юнги. — он фыркает как можно громче, высказывая своё к этому отношение, но решает разобраться с этим позже.

— Мин Юнги. Хранитель Пак Чимин приветствует тебя в сердце Великой Богини, которая готова принять любого, кто хочет покаяться.

Юнги криво улыбается, ощущая жжение на ладонях и невероятно тяжёлую голову, которой скорее надо переместиться в горизонтальное положение.

— Веди меня, Чимин.

И Чимин повел.

***

Храм оказался действительно старым, времён деда нынешнего Короля. По началу могло показаться, что здание не слишком большое, но на деле были обнаружены ещё порядком десять комнат, размера превосходящего среднюю часть храма и алтарь поклонения Богине.

Широким мазком осмотрев комнаты, Юнги понял одно: здесь раньше жили люди. Много людей.

На полу остались отпечатки от узких кроватей, но с безобразно тонкими ножками. Такие часто ломались. Юнги знает. На стенах сохранилось написанное или нарисованное углём, совсем неуклюже, и будто в спешке. Одно большое окно, выходит к морю, заколочено досками с внешней стороны, но дерево прогнило настолько, что б _о_ льшая его часть съехала, пропуская неровные лучи света.

Углы комнаты покрыты слоем мха и плесени. Всё пропитано сыростью, что заставляет поёжиться, представив насколько здесь невыносима жизнь зимой. Но Юнги благодарен, что сейчас последний месяц цветущей весны, и он способен перетерпеть гуляющий по полу сквозняк.  
Спать ему точно придётся тут, потому что кроватей он не наблюдает.

Содранные в кровь ладони и ступни неприятно саднят, поэтому Мин спешит абстрагироваться от ноющей боли, понимая, что лекаря он здесь вряд ли найдёт.

— Хотите пройти в купель? — внезапный вопрос Хранителя, что до этого момента стоял безучастный, заставил Юнги очнуться от вязкого и ленивого состояния.

— Здесь есть купель? — видимо не все так печально.

После кивка, из-за которого светлые вихри Хранителя плавно качнулись, заставляя Мина проследить за движением пушистых волос, он сказал сбивчивое: «Да».

Идя в глубь храма, выныривая из одной темноты и ныряя в другую, Юнги время от времени боялся потерять из вида узкую спину. Ему самому свои шаги казались грубыми, шумными, неотёсанными. Словно сейчас стены храма самолично шикнут на него, призывая к тишине. Но все было как прежде. Хранитель летящей походкой с особой грацией и мастерством перемещался, умудряясь не запутаться в подоле рясы.

Он остановился перед очередной дверью, от которой слегка пахло серой, что заставило Юнги сделать выводы.

Пастор отошёл в сторону опустив глаза, показывая Мину свой точёный профиль,  
который в блеклом свете смотрелся действительно завораживающе.

— Вы можете воспользоваться купальней. Всё нужное для Вас найдёте внутри. Если возникнут вопросы, можете обратиться.

Хранитель опустил голову ещё ниже, и после слабого кивка, ретировался в другую сторону, оставив немного удивлённого Юнги вглядываться в ветхую дверь.

Как ни странно, та открылась без скрипа. Слабый пар тронул щёки Юнги, позволяя ощутить теплоту воздуха здесь. Над купальней средних размеров клубился пар, заманивая своими плавными движениями. Мин готов в одежде прыгнуть внутрь и наконец-то ощутить тепло.

На одной из полок стоял непонятно откуда взявшийся канделябр с тремя свечами. Юнги навскидку определил его возможную стоимость, когда предмет не был ещё покрыт темной ржавчиной.

«Дешёвка», — подумал он.

На маленьком выступе лежала чистая одежда и небольшой кусок чего-то. Приблизившись, Мин с удивлением обнаружил в светлом куске мыло, что действительно было странно. Откуда в этом Богиней забытом месте есть мыло? Мысли в голове подбрасывают образ Хранителя, делающего… Что? Что делает Хранитель? Откуда у него мыло?

Внезапная догадка слишком сильно простреливает голову Юнги, поэтому он хватается за бортик ванны, и тут же морщится от боли. Вдруг, если это _создание_ имеет связи с имперскими. Иначе как он выживает, не имея здесь ничего и никого, что могло ему помочь. Если догадка Юнги окажется верна, и сюда действительно поставляют провизию имперские, то он в огромной заднице.

Слишком расслабился. Слишком устал.

Прикинув, что прихвостни Короля доберутся сюда не меньше, чем через десять дней, он успокаивается. За это время он около сотни раз успеет убить Хранителя, поэтому волнение ни к чему. Надо понаблюдать и узнать, даст ли тот сигнал или отправит весть голубем. И в зависимости от этого он будет действовать.

Тревожные мысли вымотали его слишком сильно, поэтому единственное, что он сейчас хочет, это окунуться в тёплую воду.

За плечами по-прежнему трофей, и он снимает его предельно осторожно, боясь повредить. Распутав несколько слоев ткани от грубой к самой качественной, удовлетворённо смотрит на большое ожерелье с тёмно-лиловыми крупными сапфирами, которое весило около пятнадцати фунтов. Удивительно, как тонкие аристократичные шеи королевской четы способны выдержать такой груз. Удостоверившись в сохранности украшения, возвращает его на место.

Скинув сапоги без помощи рук, он невероятно тяжело стаскивает рубашку, помогая себе зубами. Выдохнув облегчённо, сталкивается с очередной проблемой.

Богиня, за что ты так немилосердна к нему?

Ремень, который он самолично снял с вельможи на рынке с металлической пряжкой и фамильным гербом герцога, становится его наказанием. Пытаясь снять его кончиками пальцев, он лишь пачкает вещь в крови и обжигает ладони металлом.

Глупо прыгнув на месте, мечтая, чтобы таким образом брюки сами скатились, он выдыхает без сил.

Ладно. Хорошо. Выбора все равно нет.

— Хранитель Пак, — собственный голос, прозвучал чересчур резко, на несколько тонов ниже, чем обычно. В ответ ему раздалась тишина, что ни отличалась ничем секунды ранее.

За дверями послышался еле различимый шорох одежды и обычная, привычная уже беззвучная походка. После этого дверь немного открылась, и в небольшом проёме показалась только часть лица священнослужителя с его бесконечно кротким взглядом, который опущен в пол.

— Вы звали меня?

— Да. — Юнги кивает и опускает взгляд на кромку штанов, а после поднимает его на пастора, — Мне нужна помощь.

Юноша заметно дёргается, и открывает дверь пошире, шаря беспокойным взглядом по лицу Мина, а затем по комнате.

— Чем могу помочь? — в его голосе слышно волнение, но в нём Юнги не различает испуга из-за своей персоны. Скорее это забота (?).

— Этими руками, — он поднимает их в воздух, поворачивая ладонями к парню, и в ответ слышится удивлённый вдох.  
— немного тяжело снять одежду.

Хранитель понимающе кивает, широко раскрывая дверь и, наконец, заходит в комнату. В этой наглухо закрытой одежде, он смотрится немного комично в подобном месте.

Пак немного осматривается, будто впервые находится здесь, а после пристально смотрит на лицо Юнги, освещённое пламенем свечей. Спустившись ниже и увидев его голый торс, юноша отвёл взгляд чересчур быстро, и то ли от горячего пара, то ли от обнаженного тела перед ним, его щёки окрасились в розовый.

Его волосы от большого количества влаги стали пушиться ещё сильнее, образовав маленькое светлое облако вокруг его головы.

_И **это** мне придётся убить?_

Парень подходит ближе, останавливаясь напротив Юнги и нерешительно бегая глазами по комнате.

— Хранитель Пак, — оленьи глаза наконец-то смотрят прямо на лицо Юнги, — ремень.

— Да, — парень кивает нервно.

Его руки, что до этого безвольно висели вдоль тела, поднимаются, и маленькие пальчики ложатся прямиком на серебряную пряжку.

Юнги испытывает иррациональное удовольствие от того, что аккуратные руки неловко расстёгивают бляху, копошась слишком долго с ремнем, и когда наконец-то парень справляется с задачей, он ловко отпрыгивает на один шаг.

— Хранитель Пак, — Юнги ухмыляется, его голос пропитан весельем, — брюки.

Тот кивает, но мнется на месте. Вдыхает глубоко, будто готовится к прыжку в воду и касается немного съехавших брюк, задевая пальцами бледную кожу, тем самым посылая маленькие мурашки по телу Юнги.

— Предлагаю ускорить процесс, — внезапно говорит Мин, и юноша поднимает на него глаза, — снимите портки тоже.

Тёмные глаза округляются чересчур быстро, и Юнги даже слышал, с каким звуком он вспыхивает до корней своих пушистых волос.

Сбивчиво и быстро сдёргивает с Юнги всю оставшуюся одежду, больше не церемонясь и отстраняется в ту же секунду. Он разворачивается в это же мгновение, не поднимая глаз и быстрым шагом идёт к двери.

— Спасибо тебе, — внезапно сказанные слова заставляют его немного замедлить ход, — _Чимин._

Дверь громко хлопает, а Юнги тихо смеётся над ситуацией.

— Интересно, — думает он, оттирая от своего тела всю пыль и грязь, расслабляясь в сосуде воды.

Юнги чувствует себя прекрасно, несмотря на боль в конечностях и напряженность в теле. Оставленная Чимином одежда хоть и не была сделана из хвалебных шелков столицы, но не раздражала кожу, и в принципе, была мягкой на ощупь. Мин благодарен, что Хранитель не дал ему рясу, а предложил брюки с широкой рубашкой. В одеянии, подобном Паку, он бы чувствовал себя неуверенно. А ещё он рад, что в ворохе одежды оказалась обувь, поэтому он без сожалений решил расстаться со своей.

Реликвию он бережно взял и спрятал под рубаху, решив, что найдёт место для тайника попозже.

Выйдя из ванны, он нигде не обнаружил Чимина, в итоге решая самолично пойти в отведённую ему комнату. Он блуждал некоторое время, не особо боясь заблудиться, решив, что в любом случае наткнётся на нужное ему помещение.

Закинув руки за голову, он неспешно прогуливался, пока не увидел знакомую дверь. Юнги собирался уже открыть её, как сбоку услышал знакомый голос.

— Мин Юнги, — своё имя из уст Хранителя пришлось Юнги по душе, но он заметил с какой неловкостью его позвали. — Я помогу вам вылечить раны.

Пак смотрит вопросительно, но тут же опускает глаза стоит их взглядам пересечься, и Юнги показательно хмыкает.

— Почему бы и нет. — так похоже на Мина, ведь для него в порядке вещей вывернуть всё так, чтобы помощь со стороны выглядела для него совсем не притягательной.

Чимин кивает и направляется в сторону Юнги, проходя мимо него. Проходит ещё несколько дверей, а после открывает одну из них, такую же безликую и похожую на все предыдущие.

Внутри комната оказывается меньше, чем предыдущая. У стены стоит узкая кровать, окно не заколочено досками, поэтому из него льётся свет. Маленькая деревянная тумба является последним предметом мебели здесь, но комната всё равно выглядит наполненной, в ней чувствуется присутствие жизни.

— Садитесь на кровать, я Вам помогу, — Юнги повинуется просьбе Хранителя, и с неким трепетом садится на кровать.

Жёсткая. Такая же жёсткая, как раньше. Воспоминания не стёрлись, не исчезли со временем, ведь действительно тяжело забыть больше десяти лет жизни, которые ты провёл, ища удобное положение для сна. Каждую ночь.

Чимин вышел из спальни, оставив дверь открытой и вернулся также быстро, держа в руках бутыль и светлую ткань.  
Пак подходит к кровати и совсем неожиданно для Юнги опускается на колени, положив ткани рядом с бедром Мина, а бутыль поставил на пол.

— Покажите руки, — мягкая просьба и перед лицом Хранителя оказываются израненные руки с содранной кожей.  
— Как же это Вы так поранились?

— Не нашёл другого пути в храм, поэтому пришлось идти напрямую, — Юнги не стыдясь врёт, хотя это больше похоже на насмешку. — Скалы здесь действительно крутые.

Пак заметно дёргается, осознав каким образом внезапный гость оказался здесь, но решает промолчать. Он открывает бутыль, выпустив в воздух едкий запах настойки, от которого тут же морщится и тянется было за тканью на кровати, как его руку с ёмкостью перехватывают.

Юнги притягивает к себе сосуд, вглядываясь в узкое горлышко, а после слегка качнув её, втягивает запах настойки. И всё это он делает, по прежнему удерживая маленькую руку под своей. Со стороны он замечает некое шевеление, и то, как Чимин отползает на коленях подальше.

— Ч-что Вы делаете? — мучающий Пака вопрос все же был озвучен.

— Это вы что делаете, Хранитель Пак, — на это заявление у Чимина глаза расширяются с поразительной скоростью, а Юнги сдерживается, чтобы не улыбнуться. — Как не стыдно будучи священнослужителем, так яро поклоняться Богине, в то время, как вы любите закладывать за воротник.

У Пака воздух кончается от возмущения, потому что он впервые за столько лет чувствует невероятную злость, и желание прикрикнуть на кого-либо.

— Да как Вы можете?! Возмутительная чушь! — он с силой выдёргивает свою руку, вместе с бутылью, не боясь пролить настойку, и с волнением замечает, что на собственных пальцах кровь. Чужая кровь.

— А ты оказывается умеешь злиться, — Мин скалится во всю ширину своей улыбки, и решает добить Хранителя, который с горящими от возмущения щеками и блестящим взглядом, выглядит просто завораживающе, — Чимин.

Названный приходит в себя, выдохнув глубоко, а в его глазах больше нет того блеска, что был секунду ранее. Его вид снова выражает кротость и понимание, и это неосознанно начинает раздражать Юнги. О предыдущей вспышке злости свидетельствовали только разметавшиеся светлые волосы.

Чимин опять садится, только теперь не на пол, а на кровать, при этом сохраняя дистанцию. Мин вынужденно поворачивается, и заметив в руках юноши настойку, аккуратно берет ту в руки, и спустя секунду, повторно принюхавшись, делает большой глоток.

Жидкость обжигает горло и дарит тепло в груди. На вопросительный взгляд со стороны Юнги возвращает сосуд обратно в короткие пальцы, и ненадолго прикрыв глаза, отвечает:

— Чтобы не так сильно болели, — и кивает на свои ладони.

Сбоку раздаётся шелестящий тихий звук, и недоуменно повернувшись Мин видит смеющегося Хранителя, у которого глаза превратились в маленькие улыбки, а плечи мелко подрагивают. Не выдержав странного взгляда Юнги, он прекращает смеяться, но по прежнему улыбается, когда поднимает голову.

— Вы взобрались по скалам сюда, но боитесь, что ладони будут слегка болеть во время лечения.

Мин отворачивает голову в сторону и кусает губу изнутри, внушая самому себе, что всё это из-за настойки, которую он глотнул ранее. И плевать, что не можешь так быстро захмелеть.

А Чимин не теряет времени. Размотав куски ткани, он рвёт один из них и обильно промачивает жидкостью. Берёт ладонь Мина за тыльную сторону и аккуратно проходится вещью по ране. Юнги стоически терпит, чтобы не застонать от боли, считая, что расклеиться перед Хранителем невероятно стыдно, и бьёт по его самолюбию.

О, Богиня, он обошёл королевскую стражу, выкрал реликвию и пустился в бега, чтобы сейчас расслабиться перед этим _созданием_ , которое видит впервые в жизни.

Пак заканчивает с настойкой и начинает туго перетягивать раненые руки светлой тканью, на которой спустя время появляются капли впитавшейся крови. Ещё один слой на травмированых ладонях и Хранитель встаёт с кровати.

За окном уже стемнело, и Юнги чувствует, как выпитое недавно и невероятная усталость накатывает на него с невероятной силой. Хочется уснуть прямо здесь, но придётся рано или поздно встать.

Пак неожиданно идёт к дверям, и Юнги от чего-то хочет спросить его, куда он идёт, что он и делает.

Чимин поворачивается, и его брови удивлённо взлетают.

— Я собираюсь спать, советую вам того же, — еле заметно кивает, держась за косяк двери. — Доброй ночи.

Мин сам не понимает, почему встаёт резко и идёт к испуганно застывшему Пастору, у которого все эмоции отразились на лице.

— Не думаю, что где-то ещё есть кровать, — по смущённому поведению Чимина становится ясно, что Юнги оказался прав. — Предлагаю немного потесниться.

Мин хватает за запястье ничего не понимающего Чимина и кидает того на кровать, немного пожалев о своей неосторожности. Тот падает тихо охнув, раздражённо и немного зло глядит на Юнги и начинает копошиться в кровати, с явной целью встать.

Мин недолго думая ложится рядом, ловко перевернув Хранителя лицом к стене, практически придавив того к ней. Пак не прекращает брыкаться, выводя Мина из себя, поэтому последний шипит на ухо младшему:

— Прекрати ёрзать, если тебе прельщает мысль спать среди крыс, то ты спокойно можешь уйти — чистой воды провокация, потому что как раз уйти Чимин не может, но после этих слов затихает.

— Вы несносный грубиян, — говорит Пак, а Юнги практически видит его надутые от обиды губы.

— Какой есть.

Ночь здесь оказалась прохладной, и Мин действительно порадовался, что под боком оказался кто-то очень тёплый.

***

Юнги живёт здесь уже около пяти дней. За это время его раны успели зажить благодаря чудодейственным лекарствам Хранителя. Он сам был удивлён, когда Чимин пестиком начал измельчать травы, которые находились на дне макитры. Перетёртые травы Пак кинул в маленький котёл, сварил, и после этого от жидкости остался только маленькая зелёная клякса на дне котла. Оказалось, что так всегда лечили его раны, но кто лечил и как Пак не ответил. Мин порадовался, что эту жуткую субстанцию ему не придётся есть, а всего лишь мазать на раны. Разило от нее отвратительно, зато эффект был очень быстрый.

После той ночи с Чимином он проспал две луны. Ровно столько ему нужно было, чтобы полностью восстановиться. Неугомонный Хранитель всё это время кружил над его головой и боялся, что Мин помрёт. Отчасти это и правда могло случится, ибо не ел Юнги достаточно долго. Стоило ему проснуться после небольшой комы и попросить еду, Пак намеревался запичкать его всеми имеющимися крупами и даже налить немного вина.

Но как произошло, что Юнги чувствует себя сейчас беспомощным и ущербным из-за того, что не в состоянии держать даже ложку. Под внимательным взглядом Пака становилось вдвойне неуютно, и Мин уже собирался перебороть себя и до боли в ладонях впиться в металлическую ложку, но внезапно, тарелка пропала из-под его носа. Со стороны послышался обречённый вздох.

Подняв глаза Юнги увидел, что тарелка с его кашей сейчас находится перед Хранителем, и тот будто колеблется, решая в своей голове невероятно тяжёлую задачу. Он берет ложку, и Юнги проследил за этим действием с приоткрытым ртом. Понимая как глупо сейчас выглядит, прикрыл его тут же.

Хранитель зачерпнул ложкой кашу, слегка стукнув ту о дно тарелки, из-за чего раздался звон, и поднял прибор в воздух. Щёки Чимина сильно покраснели и в дневном свете можно было различить практически их коралловый оттенок.

— Я помогу Вам поесть, — так много нерешительности, но заботы в этом голосе. — В прошлом, я часто этим занимался.

Юнги бы и рад отказаться, грубо оттолкнуть, только пустой желудок не накормишь гордыней. Он не говорит ничего. Только отводит взгляд и впервые на своей памяти краснеет так сильно. Впервые краснеет вообще.

Не широко открывает рот, всё ещё не поднимая глаз, чувствует удивление и неуверенность во взгляде Хранителя. Каша оказалась действительно вкусной, но Мин практически не прожевывал её, мечтая поскорее покончить с этим. Ложка брякнула о пустую тарелку. Оба сидели с опущенными головами, пылающими щеками и диким чувством стыда.

— Спасибо, — Юнги впервые благодарит без издёвки и усмешки, но пробурчал это так быстро, что еле можно было разобрать сказанное.

Но Пак понимает. И когда Мин краем глаза следит за Хранителем, то внезапно сталкивается с широкой улыбкой, с по-прежнему пылающими щеками, и искрящимися глазами. Отчего-то ему опять становится стыдно и он повторно опускает глаза, слыша в ответ бодрое «Пожалуйста!».

Эти два дня Чимин естественно спал на полу, но в той же комнате, что и Юнги, поэтому старший в следующие ночи не особо церемонился, и кидал Хранителя на кровать. Тот не переставал сопротивляться, но стоило Мину прижать его к стене чуть сильнее, покорно затихал. Такой аттракцион происходил каждую ночь, поэтому не вызывал больше эмоций у Юнги.

В очередное утро, когда Юнги как всегда проснулся один на кровати, случилось то, чего Мин боялся больше всего. Сделав все утренние процедуры, он с удивлением заметил, что в храме тихо. Нет, здесь всегда не было шума, но скрипящий пол и еле различимые шаги Хранителя, слышались всегда. А сейчас их нет. Тишина.  
Необъяснимая тревога поселилась в душе Юнги, когда он спешным шагом обошёл весь храм, даже выглянул на улицу, и не нашёл никого. Пусто.

Первая мысль — самая тревожная и логичная. Чимин сбежал, чтобы привести стражу. Поддавшись панике, Юнги поливает скверными словами Хранителя, меря широкими шагами комнату, понимает, что пора делать ноги. Он метнулся в угол комнаты, к самой скрипучей доске пола, отодвинул ту в сторону, забирая ожерелье. Как и в первый раз, он спрятал то под своей рубахой и пронёсся на полной скорости к выходу храма. Времени было в обрез.

Он залетел на кухню, выхватив из верхнего ящика нож. Самодельная деревянная ручка ножа хорошо ложится в широкую ладонь, и Мин спешит к выходу. Грохот шагов отражается от стен и становится оглушающим, но Юнги все равно слышит мягкую поступь. В проёме двери появляется тонкая фигура и тревожные глаза Хранителя, который от наступающего на него Юнги, делает несколько шагов назад.

Мин с силой берёт Чимина за грудки, толкает того в стену и слышит болезненный вскрик и вместе с этим на землю падает что-то с шумом. Лезвие ножа упирается Хранителю в шею, но пока что тыльной стороной.

— Что та… — Чимин дрожит, но все равно пытается прояснить происходящее.

— Заткнись, — Юнги впервые говорит в таком тоне, — Где ты был? Куда ходил? Говори правду, иначе храм будет залит кровью.

Пак дрожит всем телом, не может даже сглотнуть. Быть убитым своим же ножом в родных стенах храма, при статуе Богини, не то, чего он хотел.

— Я-я был на базаре, — выдавливает из себя слова тот, и Юнги быстро осматривает Хранителя, в ногах у которого замечает старый мешок, который не выдержав такого насилия всё же порвался. Из небольшой дыры рассыпалась крупа, что сейчас хрустела под подошвой ботинок.

Мин заметно начинает нервничать, но не отступает, продолжая начатое.

— Базар? — спрашивает с усмешкой.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я поверил, что где-то поблизости есть базар? Ещё скажи, что на этой скале растут розы из королевского сада. Если не хочешь попрощаться с жизнью прямо сейчас, говори правду.

По испуганному взгляду Пака видно, что он не ожидал такого от Юнги. Этот тяжёлый взгляд, и не менее тяжёлая хватка его руки, которая давит ему в грудь, не даёт Чимину мыслить здраво. Сейчас он действительно боится Юнги. Когда тот ворвался в храм, попросил раздеть себя, при этом не гнушась потешаться, Пак не боялся. А сейчас боится.

— В ближней деревне есть небольшой рынок, — начинает Чимин, нервно заглядывая в глаза _этому человеку_ , — Я часто хожу туда за едой. Бывает мне приносят молоко.

— Складная история, — Мин задумчиво смотрит себе под ноги, не ослабляя давления. — Не думал, что ты отлично лазаешь по скалам, при этом с таким большим грузом. Может покажешь мне, как ловко ты это делаешь?

По побледневшему лицу Хранителя можно сказать, что он точно скоро упадёт в обморок. А Юнги очень хочет. Хочет, чтобы у происходящего было отличное оправдание, которому он поверит. С трудом, но он признается себе, что не хочет убивать Хранителя, поэтому прямо сейчас тянет время, и даёт тому шанс объясниться.

Как только он прижал парня к стене, сразу понял, что Чимин пришёл один. Но это не отметает того шанса, при котором королевская стража может все равно заявиться сюда.

— Я могу показать как пришёл, — говорит Пак.

— Тогда веди.

Юнги отступает на шаг, убирая нож, и даёт Чимину полную свободу действий. Возможно это ещё одна проверка.

Хранитель еле стоит на ногах, поэтому выходит из храма покачиваясь. Он идёт к краю скалы, там где раскинулось синее море, а Мин следует по пятам. Чимин останавливается за небольшим холмом, смотрит назад испуганно и кивает куда-то в сторону. Юнги подходит к краю и с удивлением обнаруживает маленькую тропу. Она уходит вниз, к морю, постоянно петляя, и скрываясь за бугристой землёй. Тропа была крутой и опасной, но придерживаясь края можно было без проблем спуститься вниз. Неудивительно, что Мин не заметил её.

— Я спускаюсь по ней каждые две луны.

Юнги что-то промычал, развернулся и зашагал обратно в храм от неловкости и стыда.

Ночью, когда они вместе оказались в комнате, Мин прошептал «Прости», а Чимин просто кивнул.

Юнги быстро восстановился и также быстро начал маяться от скуки. И кажется, Богиня услышала его просьбу, потому что в очередной раз, когда он лёг следом за Хранителем, кровать всё же не выдержала и сломалась. Мин всегда ненавидел эти тонкие ножки. Делать было нечего. Он будет помнить с каким шоком смотрел на него Чимин, когда Юнги взялся за починку мебели и вполне удачно. Войдя в кураж, он оббегал весь храм в поисках поломанных вещей, которые срочно нуждались в ремонте. Благо таких было навалом. Двери, пол, крыша, да даже алтарь держался только на честном слове.

Столько благодарности Юнги получил от Пака. Он предпочитал не думать, что таким образом платит за чужую доброту, и одновременно просит прощения, потому что по другому не умеет. Ему просто было скучно. Определённо.

Дел практически не осталось, поэтому Юнги следовал по пятам за Хранителем, которому явно было неловко от такой компании. Спустя несколько таких прогулок с Чимином, он обнаружил, что младший сам колет дрова, что и не было удивительно. Нашёл чем себя занять. С этого времени, он, как благородный человек, переложил на себя всю грязную работу, из-за чего Хранитель постоянно то краснел, то бледнел.

Как-то раз, когда он закончил с подготовкой дров и присел на землю, всматриваясь в сторону моря, ощущая, что мышцы приятно болят, он серьёзно задумался. Прекрасно понимая, что не может находится здесь вечно и рано или поздно, придётся расстаться с этим краем. Странное чувство удерживало его здесь, не давая, как раньше ни о чём не думая пуститься в бега. Он привык. Привык к этому пустому храму, постной пище, шуму моря и жёсткой кровати. Привык к светлому Хранителю, с которым его жизнь не должна была так тесно пересечься. И тут не поймёшь, кто виноват, обстоятельства или он сам.

Не время распускать сопли. Юнги встряхивает голову, отгоняя от себя навалившийся поток меланхолии, и начинает думать. По расчётам, он пересечет границу за пол дня, оттуда в самый грязный и опасный район ещё столько же. Найдёт юнца, который станет посредником с покупателем, проследит за сделкой, а после перережет горло и одному, и второму. От одного заберёт деньги, от другого трофей. И такая схема будет бесконечно длиться, пока в его руках не останется достаточной суммы, чтобы передать ожерелье в руки коллекционеров соседнего государства.

Увлеченный своими мыслями, не замечает, как Хранитель идёт к нему по жухлой траве. Оттого и вздрагивает, когда на плечо ложится чужая рука.

— Мин Юнги, не сидите так, — кивает на голый торс парня, потому что в рубашке стало жарко колоть дрова, — морской ветер не щадит, не успеете понять, как заболеете.

Юнги еле заметно кивает, не замечая, как щеки Чимина слегка окрасил румянец, и как тот бегает взглядом по горизонту.

— Знаешь, Чимин, — начинает Юнги, поймав взгляд со стороны, — я скоро должен буду уйти.

— И куда Вы уходите? — лёгкая дрожь в голосе Пака.

— В соседнюю страну. Я действительно должен бежать, иначе меня поймают.

Чимин не говорит ни слова, только смотрит своими оленьими глазами без капли плохого умысла.

— На самом деле, нужно было уйти ещё раньше. Я не должен находиться здесь, осквернять это место и тебя. — Он берёт маленькую паузу, чувствуя как впервые делится этим с кем-то, кроме ночного неба. — Здесь ведь раньше был приют, я знаю. Я сам из приюта. Всегда ненавидел эти ужасные кровати, на которых невозможно спать. Они постоянно ломались и приходилось спать на полу, а если с соседом не повезёт, то мог проснуться с разбитым носом, — Юнги криво усмехается воспоминаниям, с неким трепетом вспоминая, как вокруг него находилось так много людей. Не то, что сейчас.

Он затихает, понимая, что выдал из себя весь максимум, и на удивление осознаёт, что дышать стало гораздо легче. Будто пропали все те годы, проведённые в ненавистных, но по-своему дорогих стенах.

— Сюда отправляли безнадёжных, — внезапно высокий голос со стороны, и Юнги поворачивает голову в сторону.  
— недоношенных, или больных от рождения, тех, кто не смог бы выжить даже в столице. Их всех отправляли сюда. Меня тоже. Но не из-за этих причин, а просто, потому что мне не хватило места.

Море привычно шумит, разбивая волны о скалы, гладя их своей синевой. Удивительно, как здесь сочетается лазурь над головой и под ногами. Как будто ты можешь нырнуть в каждую из них.

— Нас было порядок тридцати, и за всеми следила Настоятельница. Около семи она потеряла в младенчестве, не смогла выходить. Другие захворали, а лекарь не успел приехать. Или он даже не сдвинулся с места, когда узнал, куда его вызывают. Трое постарше бросились со скалы в море. Держась за руки. Вместе. Всей душой ненавижу море.

Чайки пели свою песнь, переговариваясь на своём невероятно громком языке, но Юнги нравилось их слушать. А им, кажется, нравилось слушать Чимина.

— Когда оставшиеся повзрослели, ушли отсюда, направились в столицу. Другие отправились в соседнее государство. Как-то раз Настоятельница поехала в город, и среди блудниц узнала одну из наших девочек. Я тогда так долго плакал, а Настоятельница всё говорила, что пройдёт.

Мин чувствует, как прохладный ветер, до этого остужавший его разгорячённую кожу неприятно впивается в тело. Но он не хочет уходить.

— Остались только я, да она. Спустя время, Настоятельница заболела, и сгорела от лихорадки. И с того дня я один. Не хорошо помню сколько прошло год или два. Здесь же каждый день похож на предыдущий. Только вот недавно, стало чем-то отличаться.

Чимин смотрит в глаза Юнги, а старший понимает, что последнее было адресовано ему. От чего-то слова рвутся наружу, и хочется сделать этот момент ещё более откровенным, поэтому Мин не боится, что будет после сказанного.

— Я государственный преступник. Здесь прячусь от королевской стражи, потому что не захотел погибать в нищете. Мои руки запачканы в чужой крови, поэтому перестань смотреть так, будто я хороший человек.

Хранитель смотрит опять понимающе, и уголки его губ слегка поднимаются, будто он все время знал, кто такой Юнги. Последний впервые за всё проведённое здесь время рад тому, что этот человек из-за своей веры простит его, хоть и в глубине души будет считать последним подонком.

— Хранитель Пак, — он ухмыляется в своей привычной манере, — Как вы считаете, не лучше ли будет поберечь дрова и воду, приняв ванну вместе?

Лукавая, пошлая улыбка на лице Юнги заставляет Чимина отшатнуться и протестующе замахать головой, в понятном желании бежать.

— Вот и я считаю, что отличная идея, — мурчит Мин, таща своего заложника на буксире, чуть ли не весело посвистывая себе под нос.

В купальне натоплено сильнее, чем обычно, но Юнги даже рад, что воздуха практически не хватает. Он уже скинул с себя одежду, но по-прежнему продолжает стоять у двери скрестив руки и лениво смотря на Пака. Было хорошим решением раздеться и встать на пути Чимина, потому что тот мнется на месте и злится сильно, но подойти для него ещё более неловко.

В своей длинной рясе Паку заметно неудобно и жарко, поэтому Юнги решает покончить с его страданиями.

— И долго ты будешь так стоять? — говорит с ленцой, будто не он затащил Хранителя, а сейчас приказывает раздеться. — Вода стынет, а дрова не бесконечны.

— Это так бесстыдно, — Чимин закрывается руками, ища защиту, и от этой картины Юнги тяжело сглатывает, внешне оставаясь спокойным.

— Клянусь Богиней, я не имею никаких дурных помыслов. Поэтому давай просто примем ванну вместе, я тебя не трону, — Юнги говорит в общем-то искренне, только клятва хлипкая, не подкрепленная даже совестью.

Пак прекращает съёживаться и смотрит в глаза Юнги своими, невероятно чистыми и красивыми, отчего у последнего жжёт где-то в груди. Невозможно наивное создание. Такого светлого больше нигде не встретишь.

Хранитель разворачивается к Мину спиной и аккуратно начинает раздеваться. Стаскивает с себя обувь, помогая себе рукой, и придерживаясь другой за стену.  
Разгибается, находит пальцами на шее крючок, ловко расстёгивает его и полностью снимает рясу через голову. Снизу оказывается ещё один слой одежды: лёгкие брюки и рубашка. Юнги видит, как Чимин заметно колеблется, но все же избавляется от верха.

Мин клянётся сам себе, что не засматривается на проступающие через смуглую кожу позвонки и красивую спину с острыми лопатками. Клянётся, что не зависает взглядом подолгу на упругих бёдрах и стройных ногах. Клянётся, что абсолютно спокоен, когда Хранитель всё также не оборачивается и летящей походкой семенит в сторону ванны, а его ягодицы перекатываются чересчур призывно.

Чимин перебрасывает ногу через бортик купели, а Юнги от этого напрягается, вытягивается струной, готовый вот-вот лопнуть, не выдержав такого давления.

Плеск воды, и смуглое тело исчезает из зоны видимости Мина, поэтому он больше не видит смысла находиться здесь. Вода приятно горячая, она ласкает кожу и уносит всю усталость дня и тяжёлых мыслей.

Юнги откидывает голову назад, и вытягивается в полный рост, но размеры ванны не могут себе такого позволить, поэтому он скоро упирается ногами во что-то тёплое, как вода, но достаточно твёрдое. Открыв глаза, видит как этим чем-то твёрдым оказывается Хранитель, который жмется к стенке купели, максимально стараясь не прикасаться к телу Юнги.

Пак сидит поджав под себя ноги, мечтая слиться с поверхностью сзади спины, либо стать настолько маленьким, что его точно не заметят. Но поздно. Уже заметили.

— Что ты делаешь? — вопрос Мина заставил Чимина вздрогнуть и, наконец, поднять глаза, чтобы встретиться с тёмным и вопрошающим.

— Принимаю ванну, — сказано неуверенно и после небольшой заминки.

— Не очень похоже. Расслабься, — Мин опять прикрывает глаза, почувствовав слабое колыхание воды со стороны, уголки его губ поднимаются.

Он резко открывает глаза, тут же находя ими Хранителя, что по-прежнему сидит у стены, но больше не зажат так сильно, и оттолкнувшись от бортика придвигается к Чимину и тянет того на себя. От неожиданности Пак теряет равновесие, вскрикивает и рукой ищет дно, чтобы упереться. Не успевает он его найти как оказывается прижат спиной к чужой груди, сидя между разведенных стройных ног.

— Ч-что ты... — от возмущения, он переходит на ты, заставив Юнги широко ухмыльнуться.

Руки Мина держат младшего поперёк груди, перекрывая ему возможность свободно двигать верхними конечностями.

— Чимин, — Юнги поднимается губами от плеча к шее, не касаясь вообще, а после шепчет прямо на ухо, — тебе нужно расслабиться.

— Пустите, — Хранитель опять возвращается к своей бесконечно вежливой форме, но Мина это только раззадоривает.

Юнги смотрит на сведённые вместе колени младшего, на его тщетные попытки прикрыться, хотя вода не скрывает ничего, позволяя смотреть на песочную кожу, которую хочется сжать до красных отметин.

— Интересно, — начинает тот обманчиво спокойно, — а как вы Хранитель Пак получаете удовольствие?

Тело в его руках вздрагивает, и желание высвободиться увеличивается в несколько раз, отчего немного воды с шумом проливается на пол через края ванны.

Бледная широкая ладонь ложится на чужую коленку, и Чимин замирает. Слышно как шумно он дышит, когда рука поднимается выше, оглаживая на своём пути все доступные участки, иногда замирая, и в дразнящем жесте легонько царапая. Ладонь Юнги живёт отдельной жизнью, водит под толщей воды медлительно, то поднимаясь к бедру, то возвращаясь к коленям, гипнотизирует даже хозяина тела.

Рука поднимается все выше, больше не спускаясь вниз, ведёт по внешней стороне бедра, останавливаясь на смуглых боках, немного сжимая нежную кожу.

Слышится надрывный всхлип и какое-то тихое бормотание, которое больше похоже на скулёж.

— Вы же клялись…— тихий голос Пака Мин услышал только спустя некоторое время.

— Клялся, — подтверждает он, а его рука касается чужой ляжки, — но в Богиню я не верю давно.

Сложно сказать от чего Чимин шокирован больше: от внезапного признания Юнги, или от того, что последний неожиданно сжимает его член под водой, и Хранитель сползает по чужой груди.

Мин видит, что Чимин сейчас невероятно чувствительный, стоит только провести рукой по вялому члену, как тело в руках Юнги бьёт мелкая дрожь. Старший обводит большим пальцем головку, и чувствует как напрягается плоть. Из-за воды Мин не может определить с какой силой он это делает, но Чимин полностью отдаётся ощущениям, при этом стараясь держать связь с реальностью. Ему кажется, что ладони Юнги повсюду, и когда тот заключает его полувозбужденный член в кольцо пальцев, не может сдержать судорожного вздоха.

Он плавно ведёт рукой по стволу, с каждым движением ощущая, как сильнее напрягается в его руках Чимин. Он проводит губами по плечу, затем коротко целует в висок, замечая как на губах Хранителя постоянно появляется влажный след от языка, и как тот не находя больше нигде опоры, цепляется за ноги Юнги, неосторожно царапая.

Юнги делает ещё одно движение, с неосмотрительной силой сжимает головку и слышит скулёж, который после перерастает в всхлип. Слегка оттолкнувшись от стенки купели, он заглядывает в лицо Хранителя, с удивлением замечая, что по щеке того катится слеза. Его губа закушена, а взгляд стал ещё более мутным от пелены слёз.

— Хранитель Пак, не стоит плакать, — в ответ ему раздаётся ещё один всхлип, но более пристыженный, и Юнги действительно считает себя сейчас отвратительным человеком. Его не трогают слезы Пака, они ему в какой-то степени приносят удовольствие, и от этого страшнее вдвойне.

Его ладонь спускается вниз, отпускает член, массирует немного мошонку, и почувствовав, как тело в его руках вздрогнуло, и осознание немного вернулось к нему, целует загривок Чимина, на котором красуется очаровательная родинка. Впервые за всё время раздаётся тихий стон, который невероятно сильно ласкает Юнги слух.

_Метод кнута и пряника._

Мин берет в руку ствол и резкими движениями начинает водить по нему, Чимин повторно стонет и выгибается от неожиданности дугой. Пару фрикций, и в бледную ладонь толчками выходит семя Пака, что скоро всплывает белесыми каплями на поверхность воды. Чимин обмяк полностью, безвольно опустив руки в воду и мелко дрожа. На его щеках остались дорожки слёз, а за подрагивающими, потемневшими ресницами мутные от недавнего оргазма глаза.

Чимин безумно покладистый и невероятно чувствительный после первого своего оргазма, потому что вздрагивает и стонет каждый раз, когда Юнги его касается, чтобы вытащить из ванны и повторно промыть. Он цепляется руками за плечи Мина, потому что стоять самостоятельно не в силах. Старший это понимает, поэтому не без труда дотаскивает тело Хранителя до общей их кровати.

Пак засыпает тут же, даже не стараясь отстраниться, а наоборот прильнув к телу Мина.

А Юнги поделать ничего не может с тянущим внизу живота чувством, поэтому засыпает, позже уткнувшись в светлую копну волос.

***

На следующий день Мин с удивлением понимает, что от него прячутся. Позорно сбегают, ловко ссылаясь на какие-то несуществующие дела. При этом видно, как у беглеца горят уши и шея. Юнги теряет момент, когда ситуация начинает его веселить, и эти детские догонялки вызывают только улыбку. Прекрасно осознает, что долго длиться это не может, но всё равно использует данное время, как фору для анализа своих поступков.

Мин пытается найти причину, по которой вчера захотел прикоснуться к Хранителю, и почему его тело заметно реагирует на воспоминания об этом. Затевалось всё только шутки ради, чтобы поймать смущение на лице Чимина и в конце громко рассмеяться. Но сам он не понял, как руки потянулись к смуглым плечам, как сильно захотелось их коснуться. Горячая кожа приятно ощущалась под пальцами, и Юнги вдруг понял, что ему нравится касаться Чимина.

Почему безобидная шутка вызвала такую реакцию, он предпочитал не думать. Как и о жаре в груди, когда это произошло. И о чувстве, которое шептало, что хочется повторить всё произошедшее вновь, вглядываясь в красивое лицо Хранителя. Возможно, даже очертить подушечками пальцев контур пухлых губ.

Мин дёргает плечами, не понимая странного томительного чувства внутри, пытается прояснить немного затуманенный воспоминаниями разум.

Перед глазами маячит светлая макушка. Хранитель осторожно осматривается, но не может заметить Мина из-за того, что тот стоит в тени. Чимин вертит головой в разные стороны, высматривая Юнги, но всё равно не понимает, как оказался в кольце сильных рук. Он пищит что-то высоко и испуганно, старается выбраться, но терпит неудачу.

— И почему вы прячетесь от меня, Хранитель Пак? — Юнги специально говорит в ухо Чимину и с наслаждением наблюдает за краснеющими щеками.

— С чего такие выводы? Я не прячусь от тебя, — Пак судорожно цепляется за ладони Мина, не замечая, как его брови взлетают вверх от обращения на ты.

— Хранитель Пак, ложь — это тоже грех. Не стоит грешить. — у Чимина от этих слов подкашиваются ноги, и он мычит что-то протестующе.

— Я не лгу.

— Если ответишь честно на один вопрос, то отпущу, — наперекор своим словам Юнги коленом разводит бёдра Чимина и заставляет откинуть голову себе на плечо.

Пак сбивчиво кивает и прикусывает губу, чтобы случайно не пропустить порочный звук.

— Вчера в купели, тебе понравилось?

Слышно, как Пак всё же тихо стонет, то ли от колена, что поднимается всё выше, то ли от слов Юнги. Он хочет отрицательно замотать головой, со стыдом понимая, что это будет наглая ложь, но всё же делает это, и сзади раздаётся смешок.

— Врать нехорошо, — колено Мина движется всё выше, утыкается в пах. — Скажите правду, Хранитель Пак. _Тебе_ понравилось?

Чимина прямо сейчас разорвёт от ощущений. От обжигающего шёпота за спиной, от колена, которое бесстыдно трётся в чувствительном месте. От рук поперёк груди, но то и дело сползающих к талии.

— Да.

Юнги улыбается и разворачивает разомлевшее тело к себе, отходя на шаг. В расфокусированном взгляде Мин видит желание и каплю разочарования, но пока эти чувства не понятны даже самому Чимину.

Мин наклоняется вперёд так, чтобы их лица были на одном уровне и замечает, что Пак проследил за его движением и подозрительно покосился на миновы губы. Юнги ясно, что Чимин не осознаёт чего хочет, для него это ново, неизведанно, и движут им разве что только инстинкты.

— Ты не солгал, а значит не грешен.

Чимин не понимает, что именно говорит ему Юнги, поэтому недоуменно пялится в удаляющуюся спину. Когда смысл сказанных слов доходит до него, он впервые жалеет, что не знает ни одного скверного ругательства.

А Мин готов довольно замурчать от содеянного.

Ещё две луны проходят незаметно и весело, по крайней мере для самого Юнги. Ему так комфортно в стенах храма, хочется остаться в этой спокойной и размеренной жизни, осесть здесь на долгое время. Но спокойствие это иллюзорное, недолговечное. Как мыльный пузырь, оно надулось вокруг Юнги отрезая его от реальности, где он преступник и за ним гонятся имперские. Совсем скоро придётся выбираться из вакуума в суровую реальность. На него неожиданно накатывает грусть.

С осознанием того, что вскоре придётся уйти, он возвращается к тайнику с ожерельем. Повторно осматривает его и кладёт на деревянную тумбу, обдумывая план ухода по возвращению Чимина. А может, уйти раньше, чтобы в груди не разрывало от тоски?

Внезапно раздался топот ног, который приближался к спальне, и Мин вскочил от удивления, напрягаясь, но после различил в шагах Хранителя. Невероятно встревоженного Чимина, залетающего в комнату с безумными глазами.

— Юнги… — он кидается на Мина, берёт в свои маленькие ладошки его лицо, покрывая его щёки короткими поцелуями, обнимая его со всей имеющейся силой. — Жив.Ты жив, Юнги.

Мин кивает только, неосознанно, но на него тоже перекидывается непонятная паника Пака.

— Что случилось?

— Юнги, — Чимин заметался по комнате, и тут же резко остановился. — Юнги, тебе надо срочно уходить. Тут опасно, Юнги.

Чимин так часто повторял его имя, кажется, шептал его в каком-то бреду.

— Они нашли тебя.

Мин столбенеет, ощущая, как кровь отливает от лица. Вот оно. Пузырь лопнул.

— Я был на базаре и девушка, что продаёт мне молоко, рассказала, как недавно по их улицам рыскали имперские. С гербами и в _их_ одеждах. Это точно они, Юнги. Она сказала, будто они искали кого-то и приходили ещё вчера, но не нашли, что искали. Они… Они остановились в «Бараньей голове». Молочница сказала, что поиски продолжат завтра с восходом солнца. Уходи, Юнги, прямо сейчас.

Мин ходит из стороны в сторону, прекрасно понимая, что зря теряет время. Но стоит ему только посмотреть в бесконечно грустные глаза Чимина, которые уже мысленно попрощались с внезапными гостем, как Юнги замирает. Он ведь ворвался в жизнь Пака, тронул рукой струны его души, а сейчас его самого грызёт изнутри осознание скорой разлуки. Как это всё-таки странно, понять всю глубину счастья, когда вот-вот должен с ним расстаться.

Юнги не готов терять. Не сейчас, когда только нашёл. Это будет слишком жестоко, даже для его чёрствой души. Впервые он хочет, чтобы сказки о Богине оказались верны. Хочет, чтобы Она сжалилась над его судьбой, но все равно знает, что такого не будет.

Мин преодолевает небольшое расстояние, с трепетом и болью стискивает в объятьях Чимина, который не собирается отталкивать его и доверчиво льнёт навстречу. Пак понимает, что это последняя их встреча. На самом деле, он знал, что разлука неминуема, но тешил себя несбыточными надеждами.

— Я не знаю, чего хочу больше, — Чимин жжет дыханием шею, не старается отстраниться и мажет губами по соленоватой коже, — чтобы ты никогда здесь не появлялся или никогда меня не покидал.

Юнги не может стерпеть этих слов, поэтому целует Чимина так, чтобы у него больше не осталось сожалений. Сминает пухлые губы и чувствует так нужную ему сейчас отдачу. Пусть их первый поцелуй неумелый, но искренний до такой степени, что Мин и не уверен, были ли у него поцелуи раньше?

Такие же робкие и неловкие, не похожие на все остальные. То, как Чимин тычется доверчиво в Миновы губы, просто поняв, насколько это может быть приятно, отбросить свою стеснительность и безоговорочную веру в Богиню. Если Она покарает его, назвав грешником, то Пак готов им быть, заплатив такую сладкую цену.

Мин оглаживает узкую спину с острыми лопатками и делает шаг вперёд, напирает на Чимина, отчего тот пятится к кровати и падает на неё совершенно не беспокоясь, что можно повторно сломать ножки.

Юнги остаётся стоять, но выглядит так, будто только чудо заставляет его удерживать вертикальное положение. Он наклоняется к лицу Чимина, заглядывает ему в глаза, опираясь двумя руками о жёсткий матрас.

— Ты готов к тому, что я продолжу? — и смотрит предельно серьёзно, на секунду заставив Пака усомниться. Чимин кивает и совсем не боится, не страшно. Он доверяет Юнги, поэтому мажет своими губами о его в невинном жесте, подтверждая согласие.

Мин поднимается на ноги и идёт к деревянной тумбе, чтобы выудить из глубины ящика знакомую Чимину банку.

— Ты рылся в моих вещах?

— Чимин, ты забываешь, кто я такой, — Юнги с улыбкой смотрит на недоумённое лицо, услужливо напоминая Паку своё далеко не безобидное прошлое.

Баночка с миро переложена на пол, а Мин перемещается на кровать.

Он затягивает Чимина в очередной поцелуй и умирает от того, как сильно ему не хватало этих губ. Не может насытиться их мягкостью, и то, с каким рвением они отвечают, вкладывая всё, что имеют в это интимное для обоих касание, кажется невероятным.

Мин находит крючок на жутко мешающей сейчас рясе и, торопливо поддев, помогает Чимину освободиться от преграды к контакту тел. Он не сдержался и выругался, когда под подолом юбки оказывается ещё и исподнее белье. Пак чувствует его, сам стягивает с себя широкие льняные брюки и рубашку, с упованием наблюдает, как Юнги проделывает тоже самое, торопливо и дёргано.

Чимин тянет дрожащую руку к крепкой груди, ведёт ногтями от выпирающих ключиц до рёбер, смущаясь от своих действий, но при этом наслаждаясь от ощущения бархата кожи под пальцами. Юнги перехватывает его руку, заводит за голову и вновь припадает к пухлым губам.

— Ты давно хотел это сделать? — Юнги отстраняется со сбитым дыханием, покрывая смуглую шею нежными поцелуями.

— Сделать, — Чимин берет паузу, после очередного поцелуя в шею, — что?

— Коснуться меня.

— Было пыткой… смотреть каждый раз, как ты колешь дрова…

Юнги сглатывает шумно от такого признания и валит Чимина на спину, выпуская его руки из плена. Засасывает нежную кожу на шее, слышит всхлип сверху и чувствует, как маленькие пальцы путаются в его волосах, прижимают к телу ещё больше, сильнее. На коже расцветают багровые метки, которые заалеют ещё сильнее, станут неоспоримым доказательством.

— Юнги, — и он поднимает голову, — я тоже попробую.

Чимин поднимается, опираясь ладонями о широкие плечи, и мягко надавливает на них, прося лечь. Юнги пребывает в прострации, поэтому легко повинуется и сейчас, лёжа на спине, не может поверить, что Чимин покрывает поцелуями его шею. Пак стоит в коленно-локтевой, неосознанно вздёрнув ягодицы вверх, и пытается повторить то, что минутой ранее делал Юнги. Он лижет кожу, слегка прикусывая, пытается сделать Мину также приятно, как было ему. Наконец, он находит способ, — неаккуратно прикусывает, вбирая кожу в рот, оставляет следы зубов и слышит хриплый стон, от которого мурашки бегут по спине.

Чимин выцеловывает шею, а Юнги отмирает от шока. Его руки ложатся на смуглые бока, плавно ведут вверх, вниз, длинные пальцы очерчивают ямочки на пояснице и продолжают свое путешествие к округлым ягодицам, он с силой сжимает кожу, разводя половинки в стороны. От неожиданности Чимин вздергивает голову с высоким стоном, прикрывает глаза, а Юнги видит, как трепещут ресницы и как незаметно тело подаётся назад, желая повторения.

Юнги невесомо целует ключицу, спускается ниже и охватывает губами тёмный ореол соска под тонкие всхлипы Чимина. У того дрожат руки, и Мин замечает это, меняет их местами. Прокладывает мокрую дорожку поцелуев всё ниже, видит, как дёргается член Пака. Собственное возбуждение давно требует к себе внимания, но в сейчас это не имеет особого значения. Юнги не может и не хочет отвлекаться от Чимина.

Он губами находит тазобедренные косточки, целует каждую томительно нежно, вынуждает Чимина ёрзать под ним. На покрасневшей головке выступает предэякулят и Юнги слизывает его широким мазком, получая несдержанный и неожиданный стон в ответ.

— Как это, — Чимин не может подобрать слова, чтобы описать ощущения, — бесстыдно.

Юнги ему не отвечает, вбирает в рот головку, а после насаживается на горячую плоть, толкает за щёку, вылизывает неторопливо. Чимин подмахивает бёдрами навстречу, утыкаясь головкой в миново горло, отчего последний немного давится, посылая вибрацию по стволу, а Пак бесшумно всхлипывает, широко открыв глаза.

Юнги отстраняется, с восхищением смотрит на раскрасневшегося Чимина с разметавшимися по подушке блондинистыми волосами. Пак хнычет из-за того, что Мин не дал разрядку, оставил изнывать от желания.

— Тихо-тихо, — Юнги успокаивающе гладит по бедру, — скоро будет приятно.

Мин тянется к баночке с миро, откручивает крышку, выкидывая её куда-то в сторону. По комнате тут же разлетелся травяной запах с чёткими нотами винограда и оливкового масла. Юнги клянётся, что сегодняшний день запомнится ему этим запахом и звонкими стонами Чимина.

Он опускает пальцы в масло, не боясь испачкать простыни, разводит бедра Чимина шире, обводя одним пальцем колечко сжатых мышц. Невесомо целует Пака в живот, аккуратно вводя один палец. Чимину некомфортно, неудобно, бесстыже хочется.

— Расслабься, Чимин, — и Пак слушает Юнги, расслабляясь, с удивлением замечает, что не больно так сильно.

Немного погодя, Мин вводит ещё один палец, гладит мягкие стенки, сгибает руку под разными углами, пытается доставить больше удовольствия. Наконец, раздаётся протяжный стон Чимина, у которого кровь приливает к лицу с новой силой от своих же постыдных звуков.

Мин не жалеет масла, размазывает по члену, подхватывает Чимина под бёдра и устраивает те на своих согнутых коленях.

Юнги нежно вводит головку в растянутое колечко и в одно движение оказывается внутри, попав сразу по кому нервов, отчего Чимина подбрасывает и выгибает дугой. Мин неспешно двигается, постепенно наращивает темп и от каждого толчка слышит стоны и всхлипы Пака. Последний тянет свои руки в воздух, желая притянуть к себе Юнги, но его самого поднимают вверх, ближе. От смены позы и наклона Чимин дрожит, однако неимоверно счастлив, ощутив долгожданное прикосновение тел.

Звонкие шлепки, стоны и вздохи. Пак подмахивает бедрами сам, не стесняется больше, ловит поцелуем хриплые вздохи Юнги и царапает его спину. Мин мнёт мягкие ягодицы, впивается пальцами сильно, не сбавляя темп вбивается в податливое тело, чувствует, как подкатывает оглушающая волна удовольствия.

Головка члена Чимина трётся между их сомкнутых тел, мучительно изводит, и, заметив это, Юнги сжимает её, стараясь в унисон с толчками двигать рукой.  
Чимин выгибается, чувствует двойное давление и внутри, и снаружи, до белых пятен на коже впивается в широкие плечи, зажмуривается и кончает струёй, пачкая их тела. Юнги с хрипом насаживает на свой член Чимина, с дрожью в ногах изливается внутрь уже разомлевшего тела.

Уставшие, они валятся на кровать, не задумываясь о её жалкой вместительности. Мин по-прежнему внутри Чимина, которого бьёт мелкая дрожь. Он обнимает Пака со спины, целует в шею сзади, ощущает губами короткие и колючие волоски, а в комнате витает запах винограда и любви.

***

Юнги облокотившись о стену, сидит на кровати, любовно гладит переплетённые пальчики Чимина, который откинулся на его спину. Он зарывается носом в пушистые волосы, дышит глубоко, из-за чего они разлетаются в стороны и щекочут Хранителя, отчего тот смеётся тихо.

— Очень красивая вещь, — Чимин обводит рукой ожерелье на своей шее, смотря на переливы лилового.

— Есть ещё более красивые вещи, которые и вровень не стоят с этим, — Пак задумчиво кивает, не замечая взгляда Юнги на себе, который красноречиво говорит о смысле сказанного.

Засыпают они немного позже, нежась в объятьях друг друга.

Стоило солнцу скрыться в синей глади моря, сонный Хранитель трёт глаза, смотрит на протянутую ладонь и доверчиво вкладывает в неё свою руку.

***

Прошла одна луна, и храм Богини Изобилия впервые за всю историю в своих стенах встречает столько людей. Впервые в храме ломается что-то не от старости, а от злости пришедших. Впервые кто-то оскверняет священное место своими грязными мыслями, словами и желаниями. В тот же день храм привычно пустеет, а Богиня наблюдает за судьбами своих детей, которые скрылись в соседнем государстве, рука об руку, решив построить свою жизнь.

Только последнюю просьбу юного Хранителя запомнили каменные стены.

_Научи меня жить, Юнги._


End file.
